libraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Mirare
Mirare (Latin, to aim at), HIP 56948 / HD 101364 / BD+69 620, is a Type G5V yellow dwarf star in the constellation Draco. It is the star around which the game's playable grid is constructed. Star Overview MIrare is a'' Solar Twin'', a star that is amazingly close to Sol in every aspect. It sits 217 light years from the home star of humanity, and is some billion years older. This places the two suns at roughly the same point in the Main Sequence. The star is in fact only very slightly larger and brighter than Sol, and supports a system of planets. System Configuration The Mirare system is home to twelve habitable bodies, of which there are eight terrestrial worlds, one helian world, two coorbital jovian worlds, and a set of interconnected asteroids. In order of closest to furthest, they are: Perihelion: "Closest to the sun", the tiny world of Perihelion is a Hermian-type terrestrial world, very hot and in a very tight orbit. While the iron-nickel core dominates the planetary mass, there also exists on this world a silicate mantle and thin rocky crust. Perihelion is heavily cratered and has many escarpments, formed by the buckling of its thin crust under its own weight. It has a 0° axial tilt and is tidally locked to the star. Faraj: As the name says, it's an improvement over Perihelion. Not by much, this is a XericArean-type terrestrial planet. It could almost have supported life, but most of its atmosphere was blasted away by planetesimal impacts within the past few thousand years. Faraj orbits the primary at a distance too warm to allow the 'normal' progression of an otherwise Mars-like Arean world. The surface of Faraj is dry, airless and subject to huge daily temperature differentials. Tural: Tural is a ThioGaian-type world, being just outside the carbon-habitable zone of the system's primary. Life here is based on sulfur photosynthesis rather than oxygen photosynthesis. The chemical S8, which is produced in photosynthesis, is carried to the upper atmosphere and shields the surface from radiation, while the sulfuric acid which is also produced by this process is used to produce sulfur dioxide by plankton-like faunaforms or microbes, which is then produced by other life forms, which in turn produce carbon dioxide and hydrogen sulfide as a waste product. These are then used by the floraforms to continue the cycle. Viewed through a telescope, all that is visible of this world is its thick, yellow, 100% year-round cloud cover. March: March is the world that houses the system's main colony effort, and therefore Arius City. It is a PelagiGaian world, though it arrived at its Pelagi-subtype through artificial means, as during the White Event most of the continents were sunk into the vast chain of islands that now litters the surface, known as the March Megapelago. This being the case, it retains the climatological patterns of a EuGaian world like Earth, with varying biomes and temperatures on the different islands. March rotates once around its axis every 24 hours, supports a nitrogen-oxygen atmosphere, and has gravity averaging 0.9 G. Upon the colonists' arrival, there was no native sapient life, and parallel evolution had otherwise played wonders with this world. No living plant or animal species was completely unable to be fit into the existing life classification system. Dagda: A GlacialAridGaian planet, Dagda was scheduled to be the colony's original landing point. However, at some point between the observation of the world at Sol and the arrival of the craft, the world had swung from a standard EuGaian pattern into an ice age. An ice age that has lasted since before the colony was forced to relocate to March, and shows no signs of ending. It has a rotational day of 30 hours, supports an oxygen-nitrogen atmosphere, and its gravity is an average 1.0G. Average surface temperature, however, is -30 C. Nu: At thirteen times the mass of March and best described as an aborted gas giant, Nu is a HydroPanthalassic planet that initially began its formation beyond the system's snowline. However, tidal dragging caused by interactions with the accretion disk caused it to migrate inward of the snowline, where its growth was slowed or halted due to the sudden lack of abundant icy materials. Being composed of largely icy materials already, Nu quickly acquired a tremendously deep oceanic surface and a thick, breathable atmospheres of water, hydrogen, and oxygen. It is entirely covered in a water-ice cloud deck. Agneta and Absolom: Twin gas giants, Jovic-type, Agneta and Absolom orbit a single, central axis that is so close between the two worlds that they share their atmosphere. While in most planetary subsystems this would bring these planets into an ever-degrading spiral until collision and potential stellar formation, Agneta and Absolom rotate around their common axis amazingly fast: Approximately once every twenty days. So far, their co-orbit has proven stable. So stable that a race of Slow-Life sapience has been observed inside the communal atmosphere at the axis. Unfortunately, the tools and expertise necessary to communicate with entities whose reaction times to events number in days instead of seconds have been perpetually unavailable. Humbert: A Hekatean-type world, Humbert is coated in a thick layer of hydrocarbon "asphalt", with a vast, inert carbide core. Humbert was once the center of efforts to develop a ground-bound, planetary defense system. These attempts backfired, and a large portion of the little world's crust was blown off, leaving almost 40% of the core's surface area exposed to vacuum. Nizhoni: This world, named after the Navajo word for 'beauty', is a Selenian world, composed of a thick layer of glass coating a core of inert iron. While it was clearly at least active enough to convert its silicaceous crust into translucent crystal, the core has long since gone cold. The silvery luster of unoxidized iron, however, gives the world a mirror-like appearance from space. Alan: A Ferrinian-type terrestrial world, Alan is extremely cold and distant, and houses a single automated mining facility operated by a rudimentary AI. It sends mined materials in-system by way of sublight cargo rocket. Capstone: Capstone is not, in fact, a planet, but two connected asteroids. One half houses a massive collapsar power system, which powers the in-system FTL field generator on the other asteroid. Between them, they are capable of generating temporary warp-flux lines, at a distance, between any two points in the system. Capstone makes travel inside the system practical.